Optime secretum admirator
by katha4792
Summary: "Mi mejor admirador secreto"  San Valentín. "Teenage Wolves" de concierto. Ella no soporta este día ya que le recuerda que está enamorada de su mejor amigo. ¿Un "pequeño presente" puede cambiar las cosas para dos personas? Feliz día del amor y la amistad.
1. Ponea memorias Dolorosos recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!<strong>

* * *

><p>°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø<p>

**MI MEJOR ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Las luces cesaron de brillar.

Una densa bruma apareció en el ambiente.

El escenario empezó a iluminarse, dejando ver miles de colores que anunciaban el inicio del espectáculo.

El momento había llegado.

Los "Teen-Age Wolves" tocarían hoy en este acto especial de San Valentín organizado por la preparatoria. No podían pedir más. El grupo adolescente más famoso del país tocaría esta noche en la escuela que les dio la vía para ser famosos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

-"Mimi" –levantó una ceja. Sin embargo, el ruido no dejaba escuchar lo que su mejor amiga le decía

-"Mimi" –la zarandeó un poco para que pudiera ponerle atención-

-"¿Qué sucede Sora-chan?"

-"¿Por qué tenían que poner el dibujo del chiquillo en pañales en la entrada? –le dijo algo molesta-

Su amiga no hizo más que soltar una sonora carcajada. Jamás cambiaría. Sin duda, ésa era su amiga Sora Takenouchi: una linda pelirroja de 16 años de edad, quien, a pesar de ser mayor que ella -Mimi tenía 15 años e iba en un grado menor que su amiga- desde siempre había probado ser una persona confiable, amable y muy cariñosa –no por nada era la poseedora original del emblema del "Amor" Sin embargo, y, el único defecto que Mimi podría nombrar de su amiga Sora era que….detestaba el día de San Valentín. ¿Por qué? Eso ambas lo sabían, sin embargo, la poseedora del emblema de la "Pureza" sabía que lo mejor era no hablar nada del tema frente a su amiga…no quería verla llorar… aunque desde que Sora le contó "eso", a ella aquél tema le sonaba bastante…extraño…

Se había dicho que tendría que hacer algo al respecto…

Y al parecer, HOY era ese día…

-"En serio Mimi"- a pesar de ser bastante lista e intuitiva, su amiga no había dado rastros de observar que la quinceañera pensaba en algo, así que continuó hablando, mientras intentaba hacerse un lugar en aquel apretado espacio. Parecía que todos querían ver de cerca a los chicos de la banda…todos, menos ella -"¿Puedo irme ya?"- suplicó un tanto irritada al sentir un pisotón en medio de tal aglomeración adolescente.

-"No Sorita"- sonrió radiante, se echó el largo y rizado cabello hacia atrás y apuntó hacia el frente-"Disfruta la música"-miró a su amiga suplicante -"Un momento al menos."

-"Eres imposible"- frunció el ceño.

Volteó hacia otro sitio, en busca de algo de aire. Al llegar a un lugar algo más alejado, pudo ver a las muchas parejas que, tomadas de la mano, simplemente caminaban, pasaban dejando regalos en la "mesa del amor" –idea inventada por Mimi, obviamente, ya que había sido una de las organizadoras del evento (el chico o chica que quisiera demostrar afecto por alguien especial, pero no se atrevía a dárselo en persona, podría dejar su regalo en aquella mesa, donde se informaría en el momento oportuno a quienes iban dirigidos los obsequios, que tenían un presente)-; o esperaban a que el espectáculo comenzara de una vez y por todas.

Sintió la mirada de muchos chicos, y también chicas sobre ella… Algunas se acercaron a observarla mejor. Y es que llevaba un esplendoroso vestido que –s insistencia de Mimi- se había colocado. En un tono casi indefinible, con varias capas entre blanquecinas y rosáceas que caín a ambos lados, dándole la apareiencia como si flotando estuviese. Muy hermosa sin duda alguna.

-"¡Pareces una princesa Takenouchi-san!" decía una compañera de su salón, mientras otras más asentían con la cabeza, pero de pronto toda la atención que recibía fue ocupada por el sonido de los tambores, que anunciaban el inicio del concierto, y con ello, la pérdida total del interés mostrado en el modelo que llevaba –para gran alivio de la aludida-

Las adolescentes comenzaron a enloquecer cuando se escucharon las guitarras anunciando el inicio de la canción "Negai Kanaeru Kagi". Eso, sumado al aparecimiento del cantante de la banda, hizo gritar a las chicas presentes en el lugar.

Desde donde estaba no veía casi nada, pero debido al griterío que escuchaba, y el llanto de las muchachas a su lado –no creía posible ver llorar y reír con tanta emoción a alguien al mismo tiempo-, debía suponer que los chicos de la famosísima banda debían verse bastante… bien esta noche en particular al menos…

-"¡Mira!"- le gritó la chica de cabellos rizados en el oído apareciendo como por arte de magia detrás de ella-"Tu amor está ahí"- y apuntó el escenario.

Su corazón se detuvo por un rato, o al menos eso pensó ella, ya que sólo podía escuchar el sonido de la música mientras el vocalista de la banda empezaba a entonar la letra de la canción.

_Sorezore aruiteku michi no __Siempre q tomamos un camino _

_tochuu de oretachi deatta__ miles de rutas aparecerán_

_Minna chigau mono wo mune ni __pero nuestro valiente corazón _

_idaiterun da __siempre nos guiará _

_Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni __Cosas que antes nos costaban temor _

_yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru __hoy las vencemos con decisión _

_Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru __sólo queda al futuro mirar _

_wasurerun ja nai__ y jamás olvidar_

Él estaba ahí. Parado frente al micrófono. Su corazón, que antes había olvidado cómo latir, ahora lo hacía furiosamente. Sostenía una guitarra eléctrica brillantísima. Llevaba una camisa cuello de tortuga en un tono café, acompañado por una chaqueta azul marina, y unos pantalones a juego… Se veía tan… bien… ahora entendía porqué las chicas se morían al verlo..- Con sus cabellos rubios, y esos ojos azules –algo no muy común en un muchacho japonés- que tanto la hacían suspirar… Sí. Sin duda, ése era Yamato Ishida –Matt para sus amigos-… el único chico que podía despertar en ella aquellas emociones…

_Shimaikonderu buki wo __Aquellas cosas que estaban mal _

_ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!__ hoy ya en el pasado se quedan _

_Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka__ hoy sé que nuestra amistad más allá irá _

_Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da__ y vencerá los retos q el futuro traerá_

Y volteó a donde ella estaba.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y agradecer instantáneamente que la oscuridad reinase en ese preciso momento.

_-"No me ve a mí"_- pensó, algo ilusionada. Pero el peso de la realidad le obligó a caer a tierra firme nuevamente cuando el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa que era claramente para ella…

Amistad.

"_Nuestra amistad irá más allá"_, seguía repitiéndose en su mente…

_Negai kanaeru kagi __La llave de tus sueños está _

_sono te ni aru__ escondida en lo _

_Michi e tsunagaru doa __más profundo del corazón _

_sugu me no mae __¡no te detengas! _

_Wakiagaru kodou __y busca esa puerta q ponto se abrirá. _

_shinjireba ii __¡Todos tus sueños pronto _

_Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa __se harán realidad!_

Es verdad, él nunca la había visto como algo más que su mejor amiga.

Siempre había sido así…

_-"Sora"_

…

_-"Sora"_

…

_-"Sora, ¿sabes?, tú eres mi mejor amiga, y como tal, quiero contarte un secreto"-había dicho el aquella vez..._

_Ironna koto sakiyomi shite __Si no hacemos nada por resaltar _

_shinpai shitemo shou ga nai__ siempre nos quedaremos sin cambiar _

_Hontou ni wakariaeru nara __si tú piensas que fracasarás _

_tachidomatte ii__ que equivocado te encuentras_

_Yowane hakitakunai toki mo __Cada día un nuevo reto tendrás _

_tsuppatte itemo susumenai__ pero con valor lo superarás_

_Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara __Sólo tienes q enfocarte en ganar _

_ookiku nareru__ y al resto ayudar…_

_-"Hay una chica que me gusta mucho, pero no sé cómo decírselo"_

_El dolor había casi rasgado su pecho al oír aquellas palabras que tanto le herían._

_Su amigo estaba enamorado de otra. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

_Y en ese instante lo entendió todo… Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo… estaba enamorada de Matt Ishida…_

_Saikou no kirifuda wo __Nunca te olvides de tus amigos_

_shimatte oite dou suru!__ recuerda que ellos te apoyarán _

_Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka__ y si solo y perdido te encuentras hoy _

_Furimuku na mayowazu ni da__ toma mi mano y busca ayuda _

_yukeba iin_ que pronto la encontrarás.

_¿Cómo había pasado?_

_No tenía ni la más remota idea… de hecho… la única cosa de la que estaba segura era ésa precisamente… estaba enamorada de Matt…_

_¿Qué hacer?_

_No quería soltar a llorar en ese instante, pero sabía que debía poyar a su amigo, así que, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, le sonrió, para darle ánimos…_

_Negai kanaeru kagi __La llave de tus sueños está _

_mou te ni aru__ escondida en lo _

_Michi e tsunagaru doa __más profundo del corazón _

_sugu soko daro__ no te detengas _

_Tsukamitai mono e __porque hoy yo te ofrezco _

_mukaeba ii__ toda mi amistad. _

_Jibun no sekai wo __Ya no sufras más porque solo_

_hiraku no sa__ ya no estarás_

Volviendo a la realidad, Sora Takenouchi decidió conformarse con verlo todo lo que duró la canción… Si él estaba feliz… ella también lo estaría por él…

Lo miró y lo miró… Su cabello rubio rebotando de un lado a otro cada que se alejaba y comenzaba a rasgar un poco más aprisa las cuerdas de la bella guitarra. Sus labios tan cerca del micrófono.

_Negai kanaeru kagi __La llave de tus sueños está _

_sono te ni aru__ escondida en lo _

_Michi e tsunagaru doa __más profundo del corazón _

_sugu me no mae__ no te detengas _

_Wakiagaru kodou __y lucha por aquello que _

_shinjireba ii__ consideres es justo _

_Aratana sekai wo __y todo lo que desees_

_hiraku no sa __se hará realidad_

Cerró los ojos. La música había terminado de repente.

-"Sora-chan, deberías ir a verlo…" –apareció de pronto su amiga Mimi tras ella.

-"No sé si deba hacerlo" –respondió Sora después de haber salido del trance en el que se encontraba.

-"Vaya Sora"- dijo Mimi-"Ve tras él, seguro se pondrá feliz de verte"-y la empujó hacia la tarima, dándole a entender que debía actuar YA.

_-"Ok. Es ahora o nunca"_- pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la pista. Al llegar, subió la mirada y… no había nadie. La banda ya se había ido al parecer.

Comenzó a bajar de allí, algo decepcionada por no haberlo podido encontrar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí con el primer capítulo de este short fic san valentileño (existe esa palabra? WTF)<strong>

**Espero les guste...**

**Debo decir que originalmente iba a publicarlo como one-shot pero me quedó muy largo... así que espero subir los demás capítulos (que no serán más de 2 o 3 jiji) antes dfel 14 de febrero para que puedan leer la mini historia completa...**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**

**"UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ Y UN FIC FELIZ HACE A SU AUTOR/A FELIZ Y UN AUTOR FELIZ ESCRIBE MÁS Y MEJOR"**

**jijiji (cita [o algo así] tomada de una gran escritora de fics a la que admiro mucho: Higurashi Fanfiction Studios...**

**PD: plis! no me demandes jjijiji**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**


	2. Admirador secreto ¿o no?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan sólo la historia es mía._**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

**MI MEJOR ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

El ambiente no había cambiado, ahora era el DJ el que estaba a cargo de la música. Sora caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sin importar empujar a algunas parejas que estaban bailando ya en el centro de la pista.

Yamato Ishida… el chico de sus sueños… su... amigo… ¿Cómo podría sentirse más estúpida? Desde que habían empezado su amistad, cuando fueron prácticamente arrastrados al digimundo, lo había visto como eso precisamente: un amigo. Pero al regresar, y tras derrotar al "último digimon de la oscuridad", no había podido dejar de sentir "eso·" por él… Es decir… la había ayudado cuando sintió hundirse en la oscuridad… cuando –en uno de sus conciertos- la había protegido del peligro al que se veían sometidos… cuando… Debía ser práctica y dejar de pensar en eso.

Eran amigos y eso le bastaba.

Se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez, aún cuando su amiga Mimi la había descubierto sumamente triste, aquella ocasión…

_-"¡Sora!, te buscaba… necesito que me acompañes al Centro Comercial"_

_-"Hola Mimi"-había dicho su amiga, un tanto decaída…-"la verdad es que, no tengo muchas ganas de ir ¿sabes? Discúlpame por favor"- Mimi se sorprendió mucho. Sora jamás había engado su ayuda a NADIE. Siempre estaba disupuesta a acompañar a sus amigos, y en especial a ella. Mimi, con quien desde que la mencionada regresó a Japón, había sido casi inseparable._

_¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su amiga?_

_-"Sora, lo siento. ¿Te sucede algo malo? Puedes contarme lo que sea. Por algo somos amigas"._

_-"Siento mucho esto Mimi. No quiero importunarte con mis problemas"_

_Ahí estaba. Esa era la Sora de siempre. Jamás le había gustado preocupar a otros con sus problemas. Ahora, debería hablar, lo quiera o no. Ante Mimi no podía ocultar lo que le molestaba._

"_Anda Sora, dime qué te sucede"- al ver la negación de su amiga, le replicó, seriamente –"¿Sabes? Tú siempre has sido la más fuerte de nuestro grupo. Siempre callando tus temores y dudas. Siempre."- La pelirroja le miró sorprendida- "Pero ahora, es necesario que seas tú la que se desahogue, y ¿qué mejor que con una buena amiga?"_

_Sora e había mirado agradecida, y le había contado todo, entre lágrimas…_

_Desde entonces, Mimi pasó a ser su más grande amiga._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Quería convencerse fervientemente de que la amistad era más valiosa que aquellos sentimientos que la aquejaban. Era más que obvio que no le correspondía, o no se pasaría hablándole de… aquella chica. Así que prefería poyarlo con su enamoramiento, así su corazón se hiciera pedazos en el proceso.

Él ya no era el chico callado de siempre. El chico serio y frío que conoció cuando eran niños. No. Ahora era un chico serio, sí, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos, todo era distinto. Con ellos hablaba mucho, reía, especialmente con Tai, aquel hiperactivo chico moreno que había sido su líder cuando vivieron sus más grandes aventuras… Y lo peor de todo… es que desde que cambió su forma de ser, lo había querido más.

Esa era la peor de las pesadillas, estar perdidamente enamorada de tu amigo, y por temor a no perder lo que tenías con él… no arriesgarte a más.

Los ojos empezaron a escocerle. Pero debía madurar. Ya no era la niñita de años atrás… que lloró en el hombro de su amiga por no poder declarársele a su mejor amigo… o debido al dolor de saber a su amigo enamorado de otra…

-"Sora"- escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde cerca. Volteó despacio –demasiado para gusto de la persona que se dirigía a ella- y se topó de pronto con un par de océanos, un par de hermosos océanos azulados que aún en aquella oscuridad –interrumpida intermitentemente con las luces que emitía el escenario- parecían brillar, pareciendo tener luz propia.

-"¿Si?"- preguntó intentando parecer desinteresada. Seguramente querría hablar de aquella chica que le gustaba. No estaba de humor como para aguantar eso.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando en lugar de hablarle tan siquiera unas palabras acerca de "aquella chica", simplemente, le tendió su mano mientras le decía suavemente –a pesar de la música- "Baila conmigo"-

Sora, sorprendida ante lo que sonó más como una suave orden y no una petición, no atinó a hacer más que sonreír tontamente y tomar la mano que se hallaba extendida hacia ella.

Y aquí va: el 4º San Valentín muriendo por dentro, y esta vez, al ritmo de la lenta música que se colaba por sus oídos. ¡Cómo desearía encontrarse en aquella misma situación, pero siendo más que la "mejor amiga" de Matt! Ante los pensamientos que la asaltaron, el color fue subiendo lentamente a su rostro, y más aún cuando sintió la mano de él tocar su barbilla, en un fútil intento porque lo mirara.

-"¿Te sucede algo?"- preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules.

-"N-no"- la palabra parecía tan difícil de decir sin tartamudear, pero debía aparentar ser fuerte, especialmente aquella noche.

-"Sora"- le dijo suavemente mientras la acercaba más a él –"Hay algo que debo decirte"- los latidos del corazón del muchacho eran fácilmente distinguibles en sus oídos, pero éstos fueron muriendo lentamente en su cabeza… cuando su propio corazón, una vez más, se hacía añicos, cuando él continuó, con el mismo tono de voz- "Es sobre la chica que me gusta"- Ahora ya no percibía nada… sólo el sonido de la desesperación, si es que había alguno…

-"Yamato-kun"- levantó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba. Decidió sonreír todo lo que su mandíbula le permitía –esperaba que no se viese muy falso- y sólo hizo lo que había hecho desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás: apoyarlo. Darle todo su apoyo tal y como él lo había hecho con ella. –"Sabes que eres un gran chico, es seguro que ella te aceptará"- y volvió a recargar su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras la melodía seguía sonando…

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente por unos segundos, pero al parecer, Yamato no pensaba rendirse…

-"Sora"- dijo nuevamente entrecerrando un poco los ojos, mientras la pelirroja tenía el alma en un hilo.

Un suspiro ahogado fue la respuesta que el rubio obtuvo, antes de que se escuchara la ¿asustada? voz de su amiga diciendo –"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Tú…"-

-"¡Sora-chan!"- se escuchó en un gran grito, el cual fue identificado –no sin una gran nota de alivio en su pequeño espíritu- como la "voz de Mimi", por la muchacha dueña del emblema del amor-"Date prisa, hay algo para ti en la mesa"- dijo señalando con uno de sus finos dedos la "mesa del amor" ubicada en pleno centro de la pista; y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Mimi se la llevó, casi a rastras.

Al llegar, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor: había un enorme pajarito de felpa de color azul –le recordaba tanto a Biyomon- con una etiqueta que decía: _"Para la chica más linda de esta fiesta. Atentamente: Secreto "_

-"Yamato-kun, ¿estás bien?"- cuestionó una muy extasiada Mimi al rubio –que las había seguido hasta allí-, quien, solo atinó a asentir, mientras formaba algo parecido a un intento de sonrisa, volteándose en seguida, pero sin moverse del lugar.

-"¿De quién será?"-

-"No dice _"Secreto"_ por nada amiga"-le dijo aún con estrellitas en sus ojos, mirando cómo su amiga buscaba el indicio de quién podría haberle enviado tan bonito presente; pro la menor, repentinamente, y con un dejo de astucia en la mirada, se giró hacia Matt, decidida a preguntar –"¿No tienes idea de quién podría haberle enviado esto a Sorita, Matt?"- el aludido solo movió la cabeza en un ademán que decía claramente que NO, y luego se alejó, alegando tener sed e ir por algo de beber…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

**Segundo capítulo de este short-fic **

**Espero les guste...**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**

**"UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ Y UN FIC FELIZ HACE A SU AUTOR/A FELIZ Y UN AUTOR FELIZ ESCRIBE MÁS Y MEJOR"**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**


	3. Pequeña niña terca

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan sólo la historia es mía.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

**MI MEJOR ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Tomó el felpudo entre sus brazos como pudo, y se precipitó hacia la puerta, mientras la mirada de su amiga le seguía de reojo. No quería retomar la conversación con Yamato, así que no se arriesgaría a "esperarlo" por ahí… Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró -o mejor dicho "chocó"- con alguien. Al levantar su mirada, se dio cuenta de que una cara morena, adornada con una gran sonrisa le miraban, mientras otras personas se reunían a su alrededor.

-"Hola Sora-chan", ¿apenas llego y ya te vas?"- preguntó vivazmente.

-"Ehhhh... hola Tai" –volteó hacia sus acompañantes y les dijo –"Hola Koushiro-kun, Joe-sempai"

-"Hola Sora"-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras la mirada de un castaño resbalaba por el "pequeño" regalo de la pelirroja, y una sonrisita se iba formando en su rostro.

-"Y, ¿ese oso de felpa?"- preguntó mientras una sonrisa pugnaba por aparecer en su rostro.

-"Eh, pues… es un regalo de un… admirador secreto"- contestó Sora poniéndose roja...

-"Vaya, al parecer, al fin se dignó a hacerlo"- dijo por lo bajo Koushiro (Izzi) a Joe.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"-le espetó Sora, dejando el sonrojo de lado, por un momento.

-Ehh ¡NO! ¡Él no dijo nada ¡Nada!"-Dijo Joe mientras hacía un ademán con la mano, como indicando que no debía preocuparse –"De hecho, creo que debemos ir a disculparnos con Matt por no haber podido escuchar el concierto"–siguió diciendo, el sudor resbalando por su frente…

-"¡Es verdad! Es mejor que nos vayamos ya ¿no? ¿Tai?- dijo "Izzi", en un intento por salir rápidamente del lugar-

-"Ehh supongo que nos vemos luego Sora!... ¡si decides quedarte, claro está!"- casi gritó Taichi mientras era arrastrado por Joe e Izzi hacia algún lugar... lejos de allí.

-"Definitivamente, cada día se enrarecen más"-dijo para sí misma Sora, con una gran gota resbalando por su nuca.

-"¿Verdad que si?"- una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras sentía que el rojo volvía a subir por su rostro –"¿cierto?"-el dueño de la voz parecía no tener idea de cuánto quería Sora desaparecer de ese sitio en aquellos momentos –"A veces es muy molesto tenerlos todos los días pegados a ti… especialmente a Tai"- siguió con su pequeño monólogo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, buscando que volteara- "¿Aún no sabes de quién es?"- le cuestionó una vez que la muchacha pelirroja volteó y se topó con esos ojos azules que tanto admiraba y…quería, mientras éstos miraban a su vez fijamente el enorme oso de felpa; el sonrojo ya había disminuido –o no se notaba en la oscuridad de aquella noche-

-"No tengo ni la más remota idea"- contestó, empezando a caminar.

-"¿Si te dijera quien fue…?"- le dijo como buscando que se quedara. Después de todo, él sabía lo mucho que su amiga odiaba estas fechas, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué.

Sora detuvo su paso y levantó la vista, sólo un poco, esperando a que su amigo dijera quién le había enviado aquel presente... casi como ¿esperanzada? de que algo que saliera de su boca evitara que ella diera los últimos pasos para salir del lugar; pero la decepción ahogó su corazón nuevamente cuando escuchó decir, con pesimismo y algo más que no supo identificar, a su compañero de aventuras y mejor amigo en la actualidad- "N... no sé quién fue. Lo siento mucho, Sora"- su interlocutora únicamente bajó la mirada y siguió su paso.

-"Bueno, Matt"- dijo deteniéndose por última vez en la puerta de salida- "Esta fiesta ya fue lo suficientemente patética para mí, como para que aún continúe aquí"- y con un último intento de sonrisa finalizó diciendo – "Me voy"-

-"¡Pero Sora!, jamás terminaste de escuchar lo que tenía para decirte"- la tomó del hombro-"Al menos déjame terminar lo que iba a decirte hace rato ¿Si?"-

-"Está bien"- se rindió después de un suspiro de frustración ¡Casi había escapado de esa conversación! ¿Por qué no cruzó antes la puerta? Ahora estaría seguramente cerca de su casa y no en medio del atolladero, y a punto de que su corazón termine de hacerse añicos…

-"¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?"- le dijo con algo de tristeza, puesto que ella había estado evadiéndolo bastante.

-"Yo…"- "_porque no quiero saber quién te gusta"_ -hubiera deseado gritárselo.

El muchacho suspiró con algo que bordeaba la irritación.

-Sora, ¿no te das cuenta? tú me…"

-"Yamato-kun…"el muchacho fue interrumpido, a la vez que se mostró sorprendido ante las palabras utilizadas por la pelirroja ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba con tanta… formalidad? –"La verdad es que no quiero saber por quién suspiras, por quién te sientes mal y no puedes dormir- soltó finalmente la muchacha con gran exasperación en su voz, para finalmente echar a correr todo lo que sus piernas –y su acelerado corazón- le permitían.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas las personas a las que les ha gustado este mini-fic<strong>

**PD: Koushiro es el nombre de Izzi en la version original japonesa, al igual que Taichi de Tai y Yamato de Matt (Por si las dudas jiji)  
><strong>

¿Quién será el admirador de Sora-chan? ¿Será Yamato?

¿Podrá confesarse Matt a nuestra terca amiga?

¿Terminará junta esta hermosa parejita?

jijiji

Todo esto y más en el último capítulo de: "Mi mejor amigo secreto"

* * *

><p><strong>kazeminami:<strong> pronto la respuesta a tu interrogante jijijiji (Ojalá te guste la resolución .. si no.. avísame... y si te gustó... también XD)

**The-BigBoss:** Gracias por ese inmenso apoyo... espero no decepcionarte con lo que se viene...

**Mate Sayonara!**


	4. De sopresas y demás

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan sólo la historia es mía.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

**MI MEJOR ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Llegó de nuevo hacia la pista de baile. Miró hacia un lado y otro con desesperación, una gran cantidad de parejas bailaban al ritmo del dj; pero por más que buscaba, no la encontraba… Mimi era a veces tan… escurridiza.

Estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás y correr de nuevo, pero hacia la salida. No se atrevería a volver a ver a Yamato a la cara al menos en un año... o dos.

De pronto, sintió que era arrastrada prácticamente hacia un pasillo al que no le llegaba la escasa iluminación de la noche. Sintió como alguien le cubría la boca con la mano. Luchó por zafarse del agarre desesperado al que era sometida, pero sin embargo, ese alguien no la soltó.

-"¡Rayos Sora!- al escuchar esa voz, sintió que el color le volvía al rostro –al menos no estaba en peligro de muerte "real- pero inmediatamente fue cambiado por una nueva palidez plenamente justificada cuando escuchó decir –"deberías dejar de ser tan hosca"- y esa persona le quitó la mano de la boca, pero sin soltar su agarre, y aún más, apegándola a su cuerpo.

-"Matt…yo…"-

-"Sora, simplemente ya no puedo aguantarlo más…" –le interrumpió el muchacho rubio, mientras apoyaba su mano en el muro. ¿Desde cuándo había estado en aquella posición tan… apegada a él? El sonrojo se apoderaba de a poco de la pelirroja mientras el chico apoyo la otra mano en su frente (¿o su frente en su mano?) suspirando –"Eres sencillamente terca, imposible de entender y aún más imposible de hacer comprender"- sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado, que hizo que el color fluyera aun más al rostro de la muchacha, no sólo por la posición en la que se encontraban, sino también porque ADORABA verlo sonreír así, y aún más si era sólo frente a ella –"Al parecer, las indirectas no funcionan contigo ¿no?- el color por el bochorno que sentía fue reemplazado enseguida por el carmín de la furia que experimentó al darse cuenta de que el rubio se estaba… burlando de ella.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando"- dijo con la voz más fría que pudo encontrar mientras levantaba una ceja y fruncía el ceño.

-"Lo sé"- sonrió- "Sora, la chica que me gusta…"-.

-"¡Ya te dije que no quiero saberlo!"- se mostró más brusca de lo necesario. Los ojos de él se abrieron impresionados ante el cambio de actitud en su siempre afable amiga. –"No me interesa quién te guste"- esperaba que con eso él se diera por vencido, pero hizo todo lo contario, ya que únicamente meneó la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a ella. Un momento. ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

-"No me entiendes"- sintió el aliento de él chocando contra su cara, nuevamente sonrojada. -"No sé porqué odias esta fecha, que bien podría ser especial si así lo quisieras"

-"N-no entiendo"- murmuró a duras penas. Estaba segura que si no ponía distancia entre ellos DE INMEDIATO, algo MUY grave podría ocurrir.

-"Sora"- dijo colocando una mano sobre la mejilla azorada de ella, mientras bajaba la cabeza y la posaba sobre el hombro de la muchacha-

_Gokigen na chou ni natte _ Solamente quiero amarte

_kirameku kaze ni notte _y todo mi calor brindarte

_Ima sugu _te haré olvidar

_kimi ni ai ni yukou _esas penas que te hacen mal

La voz de él le llegó como un suave susurro a sus oídos… Parecía incluso que la dulce melodía de un piano los acompañaba…

_Yokei na koto nante _Hay que dar el sentimiento

_wasureta hou ga mashi sa _cada momento vivirlo

_Kore ijou _te haré olvidar

_shareteru jikan wa nai _esas penas que te hacen mal..

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que escuchaba ¿Era real? No. Seguramente estaba soñando…

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow _Con el amor

_kono sora ni todoku no darou _se puede siempre pensar lo mejor

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow _con el amor

_ashita no yotei mo wakaranai _los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir

Levantó la vista y la posó en ella mientras seguí cantándole. Porque era a ella, a quien dedicaba aquella canción. Aquellos sentimientos.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar

_nanimo nai yo no naka ja _sólo tienes que confiar mucho en ti

_Sou sa itoshii _y seguir

_omoi mo makesou _puedes contar conmigo,

_ni naru kedo _te doy todo mi apoyo

¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo sino con su propia voz? ¿Con palabras salidas directamente del corazón?

Quería decirle que estaba allí para ella… desde hoy, desde siempre… y por siempre…

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar

_tayorinai tsubasa demo _si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar

_Kitto toberu sa _y las estrellas tocar

_¡Oh my love! _¡Oh! Mi amor

La armoniosa voz del muchacho fue apagándose lentamente. Lo había hecho, POR FIN lo había hecho.

Esperó la reacción de la muchacha, pero ella no se movía. Sólo tenía su vista fija en él. Tal vez no fue muy "explicativo" que digamos pero hizo confesión más romántica que una chica habría podido desear –o al menos eso era lo que él creía- Tal vez ella no lo entendió. O tal vez estaba buscando la mejor forma de decirle que no, sin perder la amistad que tenían… Después de unos segundos que al rubio se le hicieron eternos, la respuesta llegó inesperadamente…

Y es que antes de que se siguiera cuestionando sobre qué error tan grande había cometido, se vio sorprendido por un precipitado beso. Se tensó enseguida… al parecer, no imaginaba recibir aquella respuesta por parte de la muchacha, pero enseguida empezó a corresponder, siendo ahora él el que guiaba la suave caricia… hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse ante la falta de aire que ya se hacía presente…

No pudieron evitar verse sonrojados el uno al otro… ¿Cuándo se habían abrazado? Daba igual… Era ahora o nunca…

-"Me gustas"- dijo escondiendo su arrebolado rostro en el pecho de él, aspirando el aroma que emanaba.

-"Y tú a mí, Sora"- la abrazó aún más fuerte- "Eso es lo que he intentado decirte toda la noche" –ella pareció sorprendida a la vez que observaba que él había confesado esto con un suspiro resignado –"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-

-"¿Tú fuiste el del ave de felpa?"- él sólo arrugó la nariz y la miró feo. Ella había jurado ver esa en otra ocasión… esa misma noche…

-"No"-.

-"Entonces…"- ella puso una cara pensativa. Si no fue él, ¿entonces quién?

-"No lo sé, Sora"- pareció leerle el pensamiento. La liberó del abrazo y se apartó de ella ligeramente ¿molesto?

-"¿Estás celoso?"- dijo ella risueña. Ahora comprendía todo. Lo que había visto en el rostro de él cuando estuvo a punto de irse del lugar… era eso: CELOS. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Ahora… ahora entendía TODO.

-"No"- se tensó más, al parecer el comentario de la muchacha lo había molestado bastante.

Ella pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos por una fracción de segundo que el muchacho no notó.

-"Si"- dijo ella suavemente.

-"¡Que no!"- casi gritó.

-"No, tonto- ella soltó una risita – "Escúchame bien… dije que si"- pero él la miró sin comprender.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- la muchacha pareció más divertida aún, se acercó hacia él y lo empujó despacio hacia la pared.

-"Dije que sí quiero ser tu novia, Matt"- y le asestó otro beso, pero esta vez, en la mejilla.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y la acercó más a él. El beso en la mejilla no había bastado. La tomó por los hombros y la besó de nuevo, un beso cargado de electricidad… y amor…

¿Quién lo diría? Sora Takenouchi, la persona que más odiaba San Valentín, se encontró súbitamente adorando la fecha, ahora que era su fecha de aniversario con Matt Ishida, el solista de los "Tennage Wolves" y su mejor amigo…

-"Te quiero"- le susurró ella.

-"Yo también te quiero"- dijo él acariciándole el cabello. Pero de pronto se detuvo, pareciendo recordar algo que lo inquietaba- "¿Y el peluche?"-

-"¡Ah sí! Supongo que lo dejé cuando salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde se suponía estaba Mimi"

-"¿Quieres que vayamos por él?"

-"La verdad, no me interesa tenerlo si no es tuyo"- dijo abrazándolo.

-"Me partes el corazón" –dijo una voz cerca suyo – "¿Por qué no quieres mi regalo, Sorita?- los dos giraron hacia la voz y se asombraron al reconocer a la persona que les había hablado, y más aún al observar por quiénes estaba acompañada.

-"¿Mimi?"- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y con los ojos desorbitados.

-"Resulta que fue la única manera de unirlos"- dijo Koushiro acercándose más y acompañado por Tai Y Joe.

-"¡¿Qué?"-gritaron los dos –otra vez- al mismo tiempo.

-"Así es. Nosotros sabíamos lo que Mimi había hecho, por eso es que nos retiramos rápidamente cuando Tai…" –señaló Joe a Taichi, mientras seguía explicando en forma casi doctoral- "… casi lo arruina todo con su risa"

-"Es que me pareció en verdad gracioso imaginar la cara de Matt al ver el regalo que el "admirador secreto" de Sora le había hecho" –replicó Taichi.

-¡Casi lo arruinas todo! –dijo Mimi, medio irritada, medio divertida –"¡Mejor vamos a observar la clausura del festival! –casi gritó arrastrando a sus amigos –excepto Sora y Yamato- hacia la multitud de la gente –"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes no vienen?"- dijo dirigiéndose al rubio y la pelirroja, que no se habían soltado aún.

-"Ehhh sí, ¡sí vamos! ¿Vienes, Matt?

Él sólo le tomó de la mano y camino hacia el lugar al que se habían dirigido sus amigos… juntos… como siempre habían estado desde que se conocieron, casi 5 años atrás…

Pudo visualizar a Izzi y Joe, hablando animadamente, y a Mimi, rechazando a cuanto chico se pusiera enfrente, y a Tai, intentado separar a Takeru y Hikari, quienes bailaban alegremente, al ritmo de la música…

Todos sus amigos estaban bien.

Se tenían los unos a los otros.

Jamás se separarían.

Entonces…

Como un acto reflejo, la ahora feliz pareja miró a las pupilas del otro, abrazándose dulcemente, para después perderse en un gran beso, siendo sólo el principio de muchos más que vendrían en el futuro…

Cuando al fin se separaron, la muchacha –con el rostro completamente arrebolado por la emoción- pudo escuchar el susurro de su novio en sus oídos…

-"Y Sora, no olvides que sea el día que sea, si estoy contigo, siempre será el día del amor…"- finalizó el rubio besando de nuevo los labios de su ahora novia… poco después, Sora lo apartó un poco y añadió.

-"… y de la amistad…" - y una vez más, se empinó a besarlo con delicadeza...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de todo corazón a las personas a las que les ha gustado este mini-fic...<strong>

**Fue muy claro el mensaje?**

**Dudas? Comentarios? Suerencias de dónde debo pegarme el tiro? Tomatazos?**

**Jijiji, creo que nadie veía venir que el regalo fuese de Mimi jijijij. Espero les haya gustado esa pequeña sorpresita...  
><strong>

**Personalmente, amé la parte de Matt hablando acerca del día del amor y Sora completando la frase con "amistad" jijiji es que eso es lo que refleja el emblema del otro... y pues... es muy bonito ¿no?**

**Una vez más, espero les haya gustado mucho...**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

* * *

><p><strong>Tengan un lindo día del amor y la amistad...<strong>

Su amiga: Katha4792


End file.
